In the prior art, wind generators include a regulation device driven by the driving shaft of the propeller (of which a mobile regulation shaft is generally coaxial with the driving shaft (FR-2415211).
In FR-2401331, there is described an automatic device for adjusting the pitch of the driving propeller of a wind generator by means of rollers or rods engaged in grooves forming cams arranged in plates carried by each of the shafts of the blades. The blades can also be actuated by “eccentrics” driven against the action of springs by flyweights bound in rotation to the wheel. In the literature there are also found means incorporating “eccentrics” driven by the wind itself (FR 2415211) or by a central device controlled by means of the wheel and whose translation can be provided for example by means of a watt regulator (FR 2401331) or a screw-bolt system reacting to the difference in speed between that of the wheel and that of a motor rotating at a reference speed (FR 2313576).
The device according to the invention makes it possible not only to solve the problem of violent winds but it also makes it possible, by means of a large pitch in the absence of wind, to facilitate the starting of the propeller, this pitch then reducing down to an optimum value and then increasing if the wind increases, or even to become feathered in the case of gusts.
Basic information on wind generators will furthermore be able to be found in the French patent FR 2.500.077.
Without going into detail, it is recalled briefly that another type of wind generator, like the one that is the subject of the invention, is directed towards the wind by a fin; the movement is transmitted to the base of the wind generator by a universal joint and a shaft which drives flyweights rubbing on a cylinder.